Untitled
by Nikki8602
Summary: I cant think of a title for this fanfiction so if you have any idea after you read it let me know by emailing me at Nicole_093086@hotmail.com
1. Harry's surprise

Harry's Surprise  
  
(Ok so I've never wrote fan fiction before so bare with me. And the only character in this chapter that belongs to me is Nichelle. No other characters are mine. And I am not trying to make them so.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oy Harry!" Harry turned around as his best friend Ron came running up the stairs. "Hey Ron what's been going on?" Ron gave Harry a really really mischeavious grin. "Wait till you see." Harry looked at Ron and started walking towards the house.  
  
Harry had a sad look on his face. During his first year at Hogwarts he went through a book, a book that had been kept seceret from him among other things. Inside that book told him something that upset him more then anything, he had a twin sister. Her name was Nichelle Potter. After his parents died they got sent to seperate homes. She was sent to the United States. All during their first year Albus Dumbledore was trying to find her but he couldn't.  
  
After he read that book he went to ask Dumbledore about it and all he said was "I tried Harry, but she's no where to be found. I'm sorry." Harry left his office and the school that year feeling more miserable. He thought for the few minutes when he heard he had a twin that he'd have someone to share his feelings with.  
  
Now he's standing in front of the Weasley's house, the only other place he's been happy. "Harry." Ron was hitting his best friend in the shoulder trying to get his attention. "Yes Ron?" "Well you remember our friend Christie? George's girlfriend? The one who always seems to stick by your side?" "Ya. What about her?" "Her and Dumbledore are here." "Why?" "Come in and find out."  
  
Ron and Harry walked inside. Harry saw Christie sitting on George's lap like always and Dumbledore sitting next to them. When Harry walked in Christie jumped off George's lap and ran up to Harry. SHe through her arms around him and started crying.  
  
"What is it Christie?" "My name's not Christie. It's Nichelle." 


	2. Nichelle's story

Nichelle's Story  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!?" Harry didn't believe her. This girl, his friend couldn't possibly be his twin. Not when Albus Dumbledore told him he couldn't find her. "I don't believe you. You.. you can't be. Professor you said you didn't know where she was.. Why'd you say that if this was her?" Harry looked at Dumbledore as he started to speak. "Listen Harry I said that to protect you and your sister. She couldn't give her true identity. Not just then anyways. Let her tell her story." After five minutes of silence Harry finally sat down to listen.  
  
"I don't know where to start. It's so hard." Nichelle looked scared. She wanted Harry to believe her but she didn't want him to hate her. George came over and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on Shell." "Ok Harry here it goes. When our parents died Dumbledore seperated us because it could have been easier for Voldemort to find and kill us if he ever came back and we weren't strong enough. So Dumbledore put you into our Aunt and Uncles on and put me in the care of his brother. He would have put us both there but his brother had a serious disease and could only take care of one kid. Well since I was still in the wizarding world they changed my name, so Voldemort couldn't find me."  
  
"When I was eight Dumbledore's brother was getting really sick and was about to die. He told me never to reveal my real name not until I was 15 and going into my fifth year at Hogwarts because he didn't want anything to seriously go wrong expecially since no one knew where i would end up. He died the day before our first year and I went to stay with Dumbledore but no one could know not anyone."  
  
"When first year began and I realized that you were here I so wanted to tell you but I couldn't it just wasn't safe. I begged Dumbledore to let me tell you and he said no. It just wasn't safe. All I could do was stick up for you and hope no one finds out. All though some people did. "  
  
Harry interupted, "Who found out?" Nichelle looked at her brother "The twins, Percy, Ron, Hermoine." "Why didn't you guys tell me?" He shot an awful look at his best friend. "Harry, they couldn't. Dumbledore made them swear after they found out. IT wasn't safe." Nichelle looked at Harry, "NOW shush so I can finish."  
  
"Well they found out but we made them swear not to tell because it would be hurtful. Some of the adults knew too, but they knew the importance of not telling. Sometimes I wanted to tell you so bad when you started looking for me I wanted to tell but Dumbledore said no.. When I was with you in the basement with Quirrel and Voldemort I started to cry I didn't want you hurt but Voldemort couldn't know it was me or it woudl be all over."  
  
"Then our second year I moved out of Dumbledore's house and to Lupins. I couldn't act like I lived with Lupin I always used Dumbledore's brother's address. I would get on at the Kings Cross station and go to Dumbledore's sisters and then get picked up. No one new SHerry was Dumbledore's sister. In the chamber of secerts I wanted to tell you but I couldn't not just then. As long as the danger passed we were safe."  
  
"Then our third year with Siruis Black and everything I was scared out of my mind. I kept going to Dumbledore he found me he found me but Dumbledore assured me he didn't find me. When Siruis talked to us he knew who I was automattically, but how many times did he hold me.. But lupin told him to hush. I knew you were mad because you thought Siruis killed our parents but I was even madder. I mean I thought he was the reason that I could never tell you who I was. "  
  
"Then last year I was scared when I went you got into the goblet. When you got picked for the Triwizard tournament. I didn't want you to get hurt. I cried every night. Then when you almost died and Voldemort came back I ran to Dumbledores room. I made him tell me I could tell you. He said I had to wait until this summer. And now here I am Harry. Your twin sister. Nichelle Elaine Potter aka Shelly." 


	3. Ron + Hermoine

Ron + Hermoine  
  
  
  
After a few minutes Harry finally believed it her. "Shell?" He looked at his sister and shook. "Ya?" "I missed you." He through his arms around his twin. "I love you so much." "I love you too Harry." They hugged for about five more minutes then Dumbledore cleared his throat. They all turned.  
  
"Ok. I am about to leave because I am very busy now. Remember you guys all know Nichelle's true Identity but to everyone else it is still Christie Saleana Frogsten. Deal?" Harry didn't like the idea of his sister not being able to claim to be his sister. "NO no deal!" He shouted. "It's not fair. THat this girl my twin cant even be my twin!!!!"  
  
Nichelle wrapped her arms around her brother as though to hide his tears. "Harry listen, I'm only to remain this way for awhile. It will help us get ahead.O.K. By Christmas we will be able to let out my true identity. You can still call me Shell or Nichelle or Shelly here at the Weasley's until we leave to go to Hogwarts." Harry laid his head against his sisters chest. "OK."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat one last time. "I bid you all a fare well and I'll see you all September 1rst." As he was about to leave the room Harry stopped him. "Professor?" "Yes Harry?" "Umm. Well. Thanks."  
  
"You are welcome, Harry boy." And with that Dumbledore left.  
  
The next few weeks were the best Harry has ever had. He and Nichelle spent many nights talking until three in the morning. Then Ron would wake them up at seven but they wouldn't care. He looked at Nichelle in a new light. He used to look at her as a best friend but that was all, now he loved her. Not the kind of love she and George had but the kind of love a brother might have.  
  
One night they were all sitting around in the living room goofing off. Nichelle was braiding Ginny's hair and yelling at Fred and George because they were putting spells on her hair to make it mess up. Harry was telling Mr. Weasley about movies and computer; every once in awhile you'd hear Mr. Weasley go "REALLY THAT"S AMAZINGD!" Bill and Charlie were playing a game of Exploding Snap and the pieces kept hitting Percy in the face which was making him mad because he was trying to read. Mrs. Weasley was busily in the kitchen trying to find something for dinner.  
  
"George will you quit!" Nichelle was getting aggrivated because George just turned Ginny's hair into spaggetti. "What Shelly?" "Turn her hair back!!" "But.. But.." "George I SAID NOW!!" George looked at Nichelle and turned Ginny's hair back. As he was doing that Fred looked at Shelly and said "Yes mommy." "Shuddup Fred." Nichelle threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Hey mother?" Percy looked over his book.. "Yes Perc?" Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchen. "Where's Ron and Hermoine?" "I don't know but they better get in here dinner's about to start. Ginny dear can you go outside and yell for them?" "Sure mom."  
  
Ginny got up with her half braided hair and walked outside. "RONALD! HERMOINE! MOM SAYS GET YOUR BUTTS INSIDE NOW! TIME TO EAT!" Ginny walked back inside with a grin on her face. "Is that good mom?" "Yes it is dear. Everyone to the table."  
  
After they all sat down Ron and Hermoine came inside and found places. "Where have you two been?" George was trying to start problems like always. "Just out George its none of your buisness." Ron replied hastily. "It is my buisness." "No it's not now pass me the potatoes." Hermoine sounded like she was getting mad. George was about to say something else but shut up when Nichelle glared at him.  
  
The rest of dinner was pretty peaceful. Fred and George actually behaved well sort of. They tried to put beetles in Percy's soup but got caught. Besides that it went peaceful.  
  
They were all getting ready to stand up when Ron got up. "Guys sit down. Hermoine stand up. We have an announcement to make." "I bet he's gonna say Hermoine is gonna quit being a teachers pet and actually be a kid." George whispered. "I heard that and No that's not what it is." Ron glared at George. "Crap we can only... OWW!" SHelly kicked George so he couldnt finish his sentence, then looked at Ron. "Go ahead and tell us."  
  
"Well... Me and Hermoine have decided to become a couple." 


	4. The Pact

Ginny jumped up laughing, "You mean I'm gonna have two older sisters??!! YAAAAAAHHHH!!" Nichelle looked at Ginny and smiled. Even thought Ginny was a year younger than her, harry, ron and hermoine she acted like she was a lot younger which is one of the many things she loved about her. "Ron, Hermoine I'm so happy for you two. I've been waiting for you two to be a couple for years." Nichelle said as she got up and hugged Hermoine and then Ron.  
  
George raised his hand, "Umm. Shell can I say something or will you kick me again?" "Go ahead George but be nice." "Nevermind... Oh wait good for you two. Hermoine welcome to the family." Mr and Mrs Weasley stood up and embraced Hermoine "Finally." All of a sudden they heard a small voice.. "Onnie. Tiss. Tiss." They looked over and saw the newest Weasley kid Sharon. Ron picked up his little sister and gave her a kiss.  
  
Nichelle and Hermoine helped Mrs. Weasley straighten up the kitchen. The twins, Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie went outside and Percy and Mr. Weasley went to work. Sharon had fallen asleep on the living room floor. "Mom?" Nichelle had been calling Mrs. Weasley mom for a long time, ever since her and George got hooked up in her 1rst year. "Yes Shell?" "Can I talk to you?" "Sure. Let's go in my room. Hermoine dear can you watch the baby for me?" "Yes Mrs. Weasley."  
  
After they got into Mrs. Weasleys they sat down. "What's on your mind dear?" "I'm worried." "About what honey?" "I'm worried me and George are gonna split up for good." "What makes you think that?" "Well, he seems to be getting aggrivated with me lately and this is his last year at Hogwarts. I mean i still have this year plus two more. I'm afraid we'll get into a fight and completely call it off and I don't want to lose him not now not ever." Mrs. Weasley put her arms around Shelly bracingly. "Honey I dont think you need to worry about that George loves you too much. Just talk to him about it ok?" "O.K thanks mom." "No problem dear anytiem. Now go splash your face and lets go outside and see what those goofy boys of mine are up to." "O.k" Shelly went and cleaned her face and then went outside.  
  
The boys were making fireworks and trying to hurt each other. NIchelle walked up to George and wrapped her arms around him and then whispered "I need to talk to you a minute come with me." He looked at her but went with her inside the house to his room.  
  
She sat on his bed and held his pillow. He sat next to her and and put his arm around her. "What's wrong Shell?" "George you gotta promise me something.." "Promise you what?" "You gotta promise me you'll never break up with me.." "Shell you know I won't what brought this up." Nichelle started crying as she told him what she thought. "George I have this year plus two other years left at Hogwarts, you have this year. I cant get married or anything until I graduate from Hogwarts. And I know it's gonna be rough on you having to wait that long but I mean I don't wanna lose you." "Shelly.. You won't lose me I promise. I love you and always will love you. You are worth waiting a billion years for." "Promise?" "I promise." He wrapped his arms around Nichelle and kissed her. NIchelle looked up at him "Let's make a pact right here and right now, That we will always be together forever." "Alright it's a pact."  
  
George hugged her one last time and the left to go outside..... 


End file.
